A story, er, thing
by Ai Haun-Lang
Summary: Three girls, one library, one chinese book. Liz, Poly, and Ai, find a book called the "Univers of the Four Gods". You know the rest, they read, fall in. But, Miaka hasn't shown up yet, So, the three girls decide to steal the show and became the mikos!


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone accept for Ai. Liz and Poly are my friends from school and all the Fushigi Yuugi people are from the brilliant mind of Yuu Watase.  
  
Poly, Liz, and Ai were waiting for their school bell to ring. Poly, who had long blond hair that she kept in a ponytail and evil blue eyes, had just finished beating Liz, Poly's friend with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, over the head when Ai, Liz and Poly's other friend with reddish brownish purplish hair that she wore different ways all the time and light blue eyes, pulled a small paper tessen and hit Poly with it. "Itai! What was that for?" Poly wined. "For beating up on my buddy Kouji. You should know better Chichiri!" Ai scolded with her arms crossed. Poly, Liz, and Ai were obsessed with Fushigi Yuugi, they had even begun to occasionally call each other by their favorite seishi names! Poly was Chichiri, Liz (despite the fact she loves Tasuki more) was Kouji, and Ai was Tasuki. Well, anyway on with the story…  
  
"But Kouji was saying bad things about me Tasuki, no da!" Poly complained with a cibified voice. "Tasuki!" Liz yelled. "Kouji!" Ai replied, as the two locked arms and did the Tasuki/Kouji dance. "Yeah, see Chichiri, you can't pick on us," Liz grinned triumphantly. "I could if I had my kasa and staff, no da!" Poly glared back at her. "No way! I'd toast you with my Tessen!" Ai laughed. Poly just muttered some curses under her breath. "But you wouldn't do that, and neither would I right Chiri ol' buddy?" Ai grinned, Liz laughing next to her.  
  
The girls laughed as their school bell rang. They wined and complained before they split up to go to their classes. Ai went left, Poly went straight, and Liz headed right. Their day seemed to be normal, but during the whole day, this big black cloud hung over the school. After the last bell rang, the girls decided to play some more until they had to go home. Poly went into Chichiri mode, "An ominous black cloud, no da." This made Ai instantly become Tasuki, "Yeah well, whatever comes outta that thing'll have to deal with me and my tessen!" Liz, already in Kouji mode said in a smart alec tone, "What if it's milk? Tasuki shivered Or a flood of water? shivers again How will you handle that?" Ai assumed a fetal position on the ground between Liz and Poly. "There there Tasuki, Kouji's just trying to scare you, no da," Poly smiled in a Chichiri-ish fashion.   
  
The girls continued to laugh and act out funny things they could imagine the seishi doing, when Poly's dad pulled up. "Bye Chichiri!" Liz and Ai cried, since it was Friday it meant that they wouldn't see each other for a few days. "Actually, I talked to your parents and they all said it was ok if you spent the weekend at our house. So come on, let's go," said Poly's dad, waving them into the car. "YEI!!!!!!!!!" the girls cheered as they piled into the car and drove out of the school.   
  
"Ne, Poly-chan, can we go to a library, we can pretend to look for "The Book". Whadda ya say?" Ai asked quietly. "Yeah, that'd be fun, we could act like we found it. I wanna go now," Liz smiled. "Ok, I'll ask my dad," Poly grinned evilly, they knew that only meant one thing, either she was gonna do something to them, or she had an idea. "Dad, we wanted to go to the library so we could have some books to read, you know, for school," Poly sounded very convincing and her dad agreed to take them.   
  
They were dropped off at the library and instantly they ran for the closest room that said "Do Not Enter!" and went in. They went in, Poly and Ai liked reading, but Liz didn't so she didn't know how to find books. "There it is!" Poly and Ai yelled without even taking a step into the room. "How'd you two find it so fast?" Liz asked in confusion. "It was kinda easy, it's the only one with Japanese writing in the room…" Poly explained to her. Ai walked over and pulled the book off the shelf, the other two girls stood on either side of her. Liz's shoulder bumped the shelf an a pile of old books came toppling down on their heads. "Hey I just noticed something!" Ai exclaimed. "Us too!" Liz and Poly chorused in. "We found the real book!!" the three of them cheered. As soon as they finished they looked at each other then at the pile of books at their feet. When they all brought their clueless gazes back to the book they all smiled, "Chiriko moment!" They laughed and Ai decided to open the book.  
  
Ai began to read the Japanese text out loud, Liz and Poly peering over her shoulder. "Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven Constellations of Suzaku together. And if you the esteemed reader should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroin, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page in turned, the story will become reality…" Ai sighed after finishing. Liz tapped her on the shoulder, "I know you study to speak Japanese, but how did you read all that?" Ai smiled at her, "I've read the first manga so many times that I memorized those lines!" "Cheater," Liz and Poly said flatly causing Ai to get one of those little angry vein thingies.  
  
It must have worked though, just like in Ai's manga the ground started shaking (which is strange since Florida doesn't get earthquakes) and more books fell on top of them. When they finally looked up they saw what looked very much like the market in front of Hotohori's palace. "No way…" Liz gasped in amazement. Poly and Ai were still sitting there stunned. "Ai, does this hurt?" Poly asked after punching Ai in the head. "ITAI!!!!!!!!! Course it does!" Ai growled as she pulled out a paper tessen and started beating Poly with it. "Guys look!" Liz yelled pointing at a crummy looking old house. "What about it?" Ai asked, still pummeling Poly with her tessen. "It's Tamahome's house. Remember?" Liz went SD formed and re-enacted Nuriko telling Tamahome's father about him and Miaka. "Liz…" the other two girls said. "Yeah? What is it?" Liz asked still posed as Nuriko. "You're a-a-a-a-a…. A CHIBI!!!!!" Ai stammered. Poly grabbed Liz's cheeks and yelled, "Wai wai chibi wai!!!" She pulled and stretched her friend's face. Ai joined her, "Not only are you a chibi, you're a super-deformed chibi too!! If I were you I wouldn't do this around Poly anymore, she probably thinks you look like Chichiri now!"   
  
They finally let Liz go and headed for Hotohori's palace. "I wonder if We'll see Boushin there! You know, like in Eikouden," Ai smiled. Liz and Poly each grabbed one of her arms and jumped up and down sparkly eyed, "You really think we might see Boushin-chan!?" Ai went SD without realizing it and got her face stretched by Poly, now she knew how Liz felt. "Hey, then… Wouldn't Tasuki have long hair!?" Liz squeaked in excitement. "Yah I han hull on hish haid!!" (Translates to: Yeah I can pull on his braid!!) Ai tried to add as her mouth was being stretched by Poly.  
  
After all the squealing and face pulling was done, the girls ended up at the castle. They did indeed find someone when they threw open the palace doors, but it wasn't Boushin. "Hah! I told you it's be Hotohori!" Poly laughed as she made Liz and Ai hand her five dollars each. "Wait, we may not get Boushin, but we do have Hotohori!!!!!" Liz, Ai and Poly cried as they all ran toward Hotohori. "Heyas, your majesty," Ai grinned. "Wooooooo, pretty," Liz said with a dazed look. "Hotohori-sama! Hotohori-sama! Hotohori-sama!!!" Poly yelled as she jumped up and down. "Y-you know who we are? Who are you? How did you get in here?" Hotohori asked in confusion. "Well, we found a boo-" Liz was cut off by Poly and Ai slapping their hands over her mouth. "What if Miaka hasn't appeared yet? Don't you think he'd be a bit less surprised if she had?" Poly whispered. "Yeah, I was thinkin' the same thing," Ai replied. "Mmmmmm mm mmmmm mmm!" Liz added. "But that wouldn't make any sense, Liz," Poly sighed.  
  
They want back to Hotohori and Ai asked bluntly, "Do you have a Suzaku no Miko yet?" Hotohori stood up, "Do you young ladies come from another world?" "We sure do! I'm Liz that's Ai and she's Poly!" Liz answered proudly. "We'll be you're priestesses if ya want!" Ai offered excitedly. "Three Suzaku no Miko's?" Hotohori looked confused. "Well, she can be Seiryu. She likes most of the Seiryu seishi anyway!" Liz and Ai laughed pointing at Poly. "Hey, that's a good idea! I'll get to have Suboshi-chan and Tomo-chan all to myself! I guess I can stay away from Chiri-chan for awhile…" Poly grinned, looking happier than normal. "Me and Ai can be the Suzaku no Miko's! So how about it? Ne, Hotohori?" Liz asked. The three girls grinned at him. "All right, we will look for the remaining seishi and summon Suzaku," Hotohori smiled at them. "Oh, that's ok, we know where they all are. Liz and I have read manga one to nine, and seen allot of the series," Ai stated plainly. "Yeah, Nuriko lives in this palace, Tamahome is in the village," Liz began. "Chichiri, (Poly squeals) in on Mt. Taikyoku, Tasuki is on Mt. Reikaku," Ai continued. "Yeah, and Mitsukake is outside the village at the foot of Mt. Reikaku, and Chiriko is in a neighboring village studying for the civil service exams!" Liz finished. Hotohori was stunned, "This will make them allot easier to find…" He didn't even bother to ask how they knew that, or what a manga or series was. "I don't have to find my seishi, they come to me. That's good, cause I'm too lazy to look for them anyways!" Poly said proudly.  
  
Later that day they set out, first they went to get Nuriko, they found him with no trouble at all. Then it was off to get Tamahome, they found him in the marketing circle trying to sell off some strange animals he caught as "house pets". But now they had the hard part, they had to find Chichiri now. Poly was only agreeing to go on the adventure with them so she could see him. They headed out in the direction on the mountain where Taiitsukun resided. As they walked through the forest Liz, Poly, and Ai pointed out different places where events occurred. "That's where they found out you were a man Nuriko," Poly said pointing to a clearing a few feet away. "That's the direction you take to go to the hot spring that Miaka used to cool her fever," Liz noted. "And here's where you claimed that you, 'May have the body of a man but the soul of a woman!' Nuriko," Ai laughed pointing to a patch of grass. The three seishi were surprised that these girls knew so much about them.  
  
"Hotohori-sama? Are you sure we can have two mikos?" Nuriko asked. "Yes of course, this way we get twice the wishes!" Hotohori smiled. Ai smiled to her friend, "Wai wai! Liz, Hotohori and Nuriko are following us around!!!!!" Liz grinned, "I know this is the best thing ever!" Tamahome piped up in the back of the line, "But, I thought one of you was supposed to be in love with me…" "SHUTUP!!!!!" the two girls yelled. "Ne, Ai, how do you think that Poly is doing with her Seishi?" Liz asked. Ai thought hard about it, then, going SD formed, acted out a very scared Suboshi running for his life with Poly hanging from his leg. "Yer, probably right!" Liz laughed.  
  
Poly was indeed having fun with her Seishi that she had already met. (She put out allot of life chi so they could find her faster.) She had already met Nakago, which she wasn't exactly happy about. Miboshi, she had already started to plot his doom. Soi, who she hated as much as Nakago, but at least Nakago was a bishi. And finally, much to her delight she met Amiboshi and Suboshi. At the moment, she was putting them all through training, er, well, she calls it training, "Ok, I'm the Seiryu no Miko. You are all meant to serve me, Nakago, don't even try the mind control crap, it won't work. (Nakago snaps his fingers, "Damn!") Anyway, Nakago will not be allowed to do anything if it doesn't involve public humiliation. Amiboshi and Suboshi don't have to do much, accept refer to me as 'Poly-chan'. Soi, go do something that can get you killed! And Miboshi…" She grinned evilly, "You shall put that ugly-ass head of yours to some good use. You shall be… My footstool!!!" Miboshi sweat dropped and sighed. "Ah-ha! Just for that, you must now glomp Nakago!" Miboshi and Nakago looked at each other disgusted, but unable to deny the Miko, the glomped each other quickly, making Poly died laughing.  
  
Liz and Ai had just reached the mountain where Chichiri should have been. "Where is the mountain?" Hotohori asked, looking puzzled. "Waaaaaa!!! It's supposed to be here!!!!!!" Ai cried. "Yoo-hoo!!!! Mountain!!! Where are you!?!?!?!?" Liz yelled as they both scurried back and forth in SD form. They ran smack into each other and had fell back. "Wait I remember!" they said in unison as the rose from their respective spots on the ground. "You have to think pure clean thoughts!" they chorused again, grinning widely. They suddenly stared at each other then grinning again, yelling and pointing at each other, "Chiriko moment!! Chiriko moment!!" The girls stopped laughing when the mountain appeared beneath them. "Woo, that was easy…" Ai gaped patting the ground. "No kiddin," Liz laughed. "Well, off to find Chichiri!" they smiled to the seishi. "They're rather strange," Nuriko whispered. "I'll say…" Tamahome replied. "Ne, Hotohori-sama, what do you think of the Suzaku no Mikos?" Nuriko sang. Hotohori was staring off at them starry eyed, "They're absolutely wonderful!!" Tama and Nuriko fell back.  
  
Poly, meanwhile was having a grand old time with her seishi. Her Miboshi footrest was a little lumpy, but that just gave her a better reason to kick him a few times. "Poly-chan, shall I play you a song?" Amiboshi asked. "Yeah, do you know Chichiri's image song? Oooh! How about Mizu Kagami?!" Poly asked laughing. "Eh, I'm not too familiar with those songs…" Amiboshi smiled a little embarrassed, incase he should know those songs. "Tch, don't bother Aniki, she's just some stuck up whelp." Suboshi grunted. Poly looked at him with a hurt face, and the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. And just as it happened with Yui, he liked her. "Oh my, what came over me? Gomen, Poly-sama, please, can I do anything for you?" Suboshi gazed at her like a dog waiting for a masters command. Poly giggled evilly, "Worked like a charm!" Miboshi looked up, "What did Poly-sama?" Poly kicked him even harder, "FOOTRESTS DON'T TALK!!!!!!!!!" She scolded him until Nakago came in, at that moment she and everyone else about died with laughter. Nakago was wearing the dress and hairpiece from the hot springs omake, in the FY OAV. Poly barely managed to squeak, "Looks good on you, Nakki-poo!!!" Nakago glared daggers at her, "Must you call me that degrading name?" Poly nodded, "Yep, it's degrading, that's why I do it!!!"   
  
Back with Liz and Ai… "This is Chichiri?" Hotohori asked confused. Liz and Ai were glomping a blue haired man, who had the face of a cat, but his hair looked like a chicken! "We found him!" Liz yelled. "Yeah, found him found him!!" Ai laughed. "I thought you two liked the man that has the character Tasuki?" Nuriko asked confused. Liz and Ai looked at each other, "We do, but this is what Poly would do if she was here, so we're doing it for her…" Tamahome and Nuriko's faces faulted, "I'm not even gonna ask…" Hotohori however, walked over to the girls and smiled happily, "Well done, you are finding all the constellations so quickly, I couldn't have done better myself!" Chichiri, now unconscious from suffocation, just got dragged away by Liz and Ai, "Time to find Tasuki!!! WOO-HOO!!!" The girls bolted off leaving Tamahome, Nuriko, and Hotohori to try and catch up. All the while Liz and Ai sang whatever popped into their heads, "Over the river and through the woods, to Mt. Reikaku we go!!!!" The seishi just stared at them.  
  
Back with Poly and the Seiryu seishi, Nakago was being forced to dance around and sing his "new song" that Poly taught him. As he skipped about in his dresses and fluttered his hands he sang, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay!" He wanted to know what this odd American song meant, but was a bit scared to ask his Miko. "HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! Louder Nakki-poo! Now with more feeling!" Poly laughed as he sang and dances about in frilly garments. Miboshi the footstool was trying not to laugh as for fear that he would be attacked again. Nakago's dancing was cut short, much to his delight, by a messenger informing them of the arrival of another seishi. Once he said the name Poly bolted our the door shouting, "TOMO!!!!! TOMO'S HERE!!! HURRY TAKE HIS MAKE UP KIT AWAY!!!" Tomo was greeted outside by yells and Poly launching herself into his chest.  
  
"To Mt. Reikaku we go!!!" finished off Liz and Ai's song as they reached the foot of the mountain. "TASUKI!!!" Liz squealed excitedly. "ANIKI!!!" Ai chorused. They raced up the mountian and before the seishi could follow were heading back dragging Tasuki. Well… Liz was dragging Tasuki, Ai had Kouji. "Why'd you bring him?" Liz asked confused. "Well they can't do the cute little happy Tasuki Kouji dance with out each other now can they?" Ai explained. Liz perked up, "Oh yeah, good idea!!!!!" As they reached the others they sang, "We got Tasuki and his best friend Kouji!" Hotohori and the others just stared in amazement. "Wow, they really do know what they're doing don't they?" Nuriko commented. Hotohori went all sparkely again, "Yes, they're absolutely wonderful!" 


End file.
